A LoveHate Story
by Aleskris
Summary: About Harry, Ginny, and a hippogriff who undergoes some rather... exciting... changes. Guaranteed to make you laugh! Ah, nothing like a little humorous fluff to brighten up your day.
1. Unicorns, Trains and Magical Fairies

A Love/Hate Story

Chapter 1: Unicorns, Trains, and Magical Fairies

Summary: This is one of those crazy (but funny) stories written w/ a friend at 2:00 in the morning. This one, however, was written very…er…differently. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: We were hoping J.K. Rowling would give Harry Potter to us as a present, but she didn't.

A/N: When Lily (she's tigerlilies) and I wrote this story, we each alternated a sentence. For example, she would write a sentence and then I would write a sentence. This, of course, makes the story a bit crazy, since she wants it to turn out one way and I want it to turn out another way. (L is my friend Lily and J is for Jennifer, which is me).

J: Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Ginny.

L: This girl Ginny liked a boy.

J: His name was Harry.

L: But unfortunately, the next day Harry was hit by a train.

J: Then he was given his life back thanks to a magical fairy.

L: Even though Harry didn't know it, the magical fairy developed a huge crush on him.

J: When Ginny found out, she decided she would make Harry fall in love with her instead of the fairy.

L: So she devised a plan.

J: She would cast a loooooove spell on Harry.

L: First she needed to gather the rare ingredients: a phoenix feather, a unicorn hair and a kissed rose.

J: The feather and rose were easy, but where was she going to get a unicorn hair?!

L: Ginny decided to visit the library.

J: So she visited it.

L: After hours of searching, she found out that there was a private unicorn community on top of Mt. Olympus.

J: Her next problem was how was she going to get to the top of Mt. Olympus?!

L: After pondering this for a while, she found the ISBN number of a helpful map.

J: Then, she boarded a friendly by standing hippogriff and was on her way to Mt. Olympus.

L: Once she arrived, there proved to be another problem: there were no unicorns in sight.

J: She searched and searched, looking under every rock and tree in sight, but there were still no unicorns.

L: Suddenly, Ginny had a brilliant idea: she would transfigure a rock into a unicorn whistle.

J: That done, she read the inscription on the whistle: "Blow the whistle and they will come." (A/N: Cookies to anyone who can tell us what movie this is a play off of!)

L: So she blew it and in the distance she heard hooves pounding the ground.

J: Over a hill came thousands of unicorns galloping straight towards her, so she did the only thing any sane person would do: she turned and ran.

L: As she was running down the mountain, she realized, "Wait, I still have to get a unicorn hair!"

J: Right then was a (oh so cheesy) turning point in her life: make Harry fall in love with her or run for her life?

L: When she reached the hippogriff, she had another epiphany.

J: "Wait! I could have both!" she yelled passionately. (This is starting to sound like a soap opera!)

L: Thinking quickly, she boarded the hippogriff and accidentally trampled a few unicorns.

J: But then the unicorns came back to life thanks to a magical fairy.

L: "Rats!" she thought. "Just my luck. I'm starting to really hate magical fairies."

J: But, of course, she was kidding: she loved them dearly for all they had done for her.

L: Not really.

J: Yes really.

L: Not really.

J: Yes really.

L: Her hippogriff rose into the air and she reached down and plucked a unicorn hair.

J: Holding the hair triumphantly in the air, she shouted "Here I come Harry!"

L: With that, she tucked it in her robes and flew back to Hogwarts.


	2. A Strange Love Triangle

A LoveHate Story

Chapter 2: A Strange Love Triangle

Disclaimer: Although I believe Lily would give her left arm to "own" Harry Potter and everybody else (namely the Weasley twins) unfortunately neither of us does. That would be J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thanks for bearing with us over the holidays. To Smut Angel: Yep, it was Field of Dreams! Good job. Sorry it has taken soooo long for me to get another chapter up, but I've been pretty focused on Some Interesting Matches. (Check it out; I've got 60 reviews and counting). And now, here's the story.

L: Arriving back at Hogwarts, Ginny promptly deposited the unicorn hair into the potion.

J: As sparks flew she filled up a vial with the potion.

L: Just as she was carrying it towards Harry, the hippogriff bumped into her.

J: Thankfully nothing happened to the vial, and she continued carrying it to Harry.

L: Until the hippogriff decided he was hungry and licked the inside of the vial.

J: Fortunately, it was only a few drops and nothing bad happened.

L: But the few drops were enough to make the hippogriff develop a full-blown crush on Ginny.

J: She did not feel the same way, however, and told Harry to drink the potion.

L: Harry, being a bit skeptical of all potions, asked her what it was.

J: When she told him it was a love potion, he replied, "I don't need that, I already love you!"

L: Unfortunately for Ginny, Harry was just saying this so he wouldn't have to take the potion.

J: Then a magical fairy appeared and cast a love spell on Harry.

L: Ginny thought this was a good thing but this particular fairy did not like her.

J: But she did like Harry, and she knew that Ginny and Harry would be a perfect match.

L: This was a new fairy, so her spells weren't quite as perfected: the spell instead made Harry fall wildly in love with the hippogriff.

J: Upon seeing this, Ginny laid down and cried.

L: The hippogriff was very sad.

J: This was a very strange love triangle indeed.

L: Harry, feeling a bit depressed that the hippogriff didn't like him back resorted to drastic measures.

J: He laid down and cried.

L: Getting up from his heart wrenching sob, he decided he would have to win the hippogriff over.

J: Picking up the potion vial, he swallowed the entire thing while looking at the hippogriff but Hermione kicked him and he ended up looking at her instead.

L: Jenn! That was a run-on!

J: Was not.

L: Was so.

J: Was so not!

L: Fine: While still not forgetting about the hippogriff, Harry fell deeply in love with Ginny.

J: Then Harry and Ginny flew off into the sunset in a flying car and lived happily ever after.

L: But not quite yet: the hippogriff was, unknown to Harry and Ginny, stowed in the trunk of the flying car.

J: When Harry and Ginny arrived at their dream honeymoon of Hawaii, they heard strange noises coming from the trunk.

L: The hippogriff was moving around in the trunk because he really had to pee.

J: Lily!

L: What?

J: Investigating the noises, Harry bravely opened the trunk and found his other true love waiting there.

L: The hippogriff, even though Harry and Ginny were standing right there, jumped out of the trunk and found some empty bushes, because he _really_ had to pee.

J: If mine was a run-on, this one was!

L: Was not… just quit arguing and get on with the story.

J: Yes, m'am: Upon relieving himself, the hippogriff rushed up to Ginny.

L: But then a magical fairy appeared and turned the hippogriff into a human.

A/N: And that's the end of Chapter Two! We know it's gotten really confusing, just remember: Ginny loves Harry, Harry loves hippogriff AND Ginny, hippogriff loves Ginny. But anyway… even though the hippogriff was of the male gender, did the magical fairy change him into a female in favor of Harry? What will happen? Stay tuned and find out.


End file.
